Celos
by Lucy de Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel y tu han sido novios desde hace mucho tiempo, y han decidido contar parte de su historia. Ciel x Reader


_Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que es mío son los personajes que no son de la serie original._

_Tu nombre: (T / N)_

_Color de pelo: (P / C)_

_Longitud del pelo: (P / L)_

_Color de ojos: (O / C)_

_Un Lunes Por la noche._

Mis dedos se pasean por la pantalla de mi celular táctil, observo si hay algo interesante en Facebook.

-Ahg, seguro están haciendo alguna nueva aplicación inútil, inservible y posiblemente molesta en el Chat de Facebook, porque no me envía los mensajes y tengo el Wi-Fi a tope- Exclamo furioso tirándome a uno de los grandes sofá del living.

-No te enojes dulzura, Twitter está andando bien- Dice la señorita de mi costado dándome un beso.

-Ya sé que anda bien, acabo de Twittea sobre eso- Digo tomándola por la cintura cariñosamente.

Cuando la joven va a responder algo, Sebastian baja por las escaleras con su celular en la mano emocionado.

-¡Hey, Claude se cree mejor que nosotros porque se compró el nuevo Ipod de Apple!- Exclama el azabache.

-Pero, o sea, eso no es cierto; ¡Ya sé, tomémonos una selfie todos felices acá en el sillón! Y van a ver que vamos a tener más likes- Digo mientras Sebastian se acomoda en el sillón.

Tomamos la foto con mi celular y salimos todos perfectos.

-Cieli, pásame la foto por whatsapp así la subo a Tumblr y a Twitter; yo tengo más seguidores que esa araña – Dice (T / N).

Pero mientras discutimos quien tiene más seguidores, Kate, la hermana menor de Sebastian, entra corriendo por la puerta principal llorando. Cuando Sebastian va a levantarse lo detengo con la mano y subo las escaleras de tres en tres. Llamo a la puerta y entro de todos modos. Ella está llorando en su cama, me siento en el borde y acaricio con dulzura su cabello. La azabache levanta la vista y me observa con sus ojos rubí y con su maquillaje corrido.

-¡Es horrible Ciel!- Ella exclama cuando me abraza.

-Shh, no llores, no es la muerte de nadie, venga, cuéntale a Ciel que te pasa- Digo cariñosamente.

-Mi novio quiere un tiempo porque dice que estoy muy celosa y sin razón, entonces quiere que cortemos y yo realmente no quiero- Dice entre sollozos la joven.

-Oh, no te preocupes, los celos son un rasgo natural en la pareja, son una forma de expresar cariño de una manera más posesiva. Todas las parejas tienen sus momentos de celos, superar esta etapa hace a la relación más fuerte y si por una de esas casualidades de la vida terminan separándose, entonces ese chico no te entendía lo suficiente- Explico mientras limpio su cara con la manga de mi ropa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Y ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- Cuestiona la morocha acomodándose mejor en la cama.

-(T / N) y yo no hemos sido pareja durante tantos años por nada, en realidad siempre fui bastante celoso pero tuvimos una época en que fue un poco más notorio- Digo revolviendo un poco su cabello negro.

-¿Sólo un poco? Debes estar de broma, ¿Cierto?- Dice la voz de una mujer.

Al darme vuelta estaba entrando a la habitación (T / N), con su hermoso y sedoso cabello (P / C). Ella al pasar revuelve mis cabellos grises y al mirarme sus orbes (O / C) se vuelven momentáneamente rosa.

-Es una historia bastante entretenida y divertida que podríamos contarte en alguna ocasión, fue antes de que Ciel y yo nos volviéramos demonios- Dice ella tomando asiento a mi lado.

-¿En serio es una historia tan vieja? Apuesto que Tutankamon fue testigo de ese hecho-Dice la muchacha riéndose entre dientes por su comentario.

Pero en este momento se corta la luz y se escucha un ligero grito de la planta baja. Bajamos a ver con cuidado, porque nada ilumina la escalera, y está Sebastian mirando la computadora.

-¿Todo bien Sebby?- Digo mientras le pongo una mano en el hombro.

-¡Estaba a punto de romper mi record en el Cand Crush y se corta la luz!- Exclama furioso sentándose en el sillón.

-Bueno me parece que sin internet, sin luz y con mi celular sin batería, es la noche perfecta para helado, nuttela, velas y una linda historia; ¿Qué les parece?- Dice (T / N) tomando el helado del frezzer.

-La verdad es que me han dejado intrigada, chicos, ¿Por qué no me cuentan de esa historia que mencionaron antes?- Dice Kate.

-¿Qué historia?- Cuestiona Sebastian.

-¿Por qué no nos ayudas a narrarla Sebby? ¿Te acuerdas de ese ataque de celos que sufrimos hace mucho tiempo atrás? Bueno vamos a contarle esa historia a Kate- Dice la muchacha de (P / L) cabellos (P / C) prendiendo velas en la mesa del living, alumbrándonos a todos nosotros.

-Ya me acuerdo, bueno me parece una linda forma de pasar un Lunes de vacaciones a la noche- Responde Sebastian acomodándose en el sillón.

- Vale, ya que todo está decidido yo empezaré a narrar- Digo pero cuando voy a empezar (T / N) me observa intensamente con sus orbes (O / C).

-¿Qué sucede amor?- Pregunto un tanto confundido.

-Nada, solo quiero ver si te acuerdas la fecha exacta, porque si no, sería muy lamentable de tu parte- Explica la muchacha observándome con una sonrisa socarrona.

Me quedo en blanco unos minutos, era una fecha importante así que fallar no solo sería admitir que soy malo con las fechas si no que eso involucraría noches muy aburridas por unos cuantos días. Pienso y pienso, hasta que mi mente se ilumina.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, nuestro relato empieza un 26 de Junio de 1892:

Estaba terminando de firmar unos papeles sobre la empresa y los dejé finamente acomodados sobre la mesa, empujé mi cabello hacia atrás y cayó lentamente hacia mi cara otra vez. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado leyendo y firmando hojas? Me pregunté, dirigí mi mirada hacia el reloj del escritorio, son las 7:30 Pm. Pensé lo que estaba sucediendo y al procesar la información abrí ligeramente la boca. La desesperación momentánea se alojó en mi garganta. Logré pronunciar una palabra.

-¡Sebastian!- Exclamé levantándome de mi sillón.

-¿Qué sucede mi señor?- Preguntó mi sirviente.

-¡Son las 19:30, es muy tarde!- Dije encaminándome hacia la salida.

-Mi señor, si me permite decirlo, podría ir yo sólo-Dijo el mayordomo.

-¡No! Yo se lo prometí y no pienso romper mi promesa, a parte quiero darle esa sorpresa; ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado como una estatua?! ¡Muévete!- Exclamé colocando mi sombrero de copa.

-El carro ya está listo para partir hacia Londres, no olvide las entradas- Citó el demonio de ojos rojos.

-¡Las entradas!- Grité subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

Entré a mi estudio una vez más, abrí uno de los libros de las estanterías que se encuentran alrededor del escritorio. "Modales Ingleses", el título del libro demostraba porque había ocultado las entradas ahí, nunca abriría ese libro. Tomé los dos pequeños trozos de papel, cerré el libro y lo puse de nuevo en su sitio. Bajé las escaleras rápido y me acerqué hacia la carreta que me esperaba para partir a Londres.

-¿Las tiene mi señor?- Preguntó mi mayordomo.

-Sí, ya quiero ver su cara cuando se las muestre, todo el esfuerzo valdrá la pena- Dije mientras golpeaba levemente el techo de la carroza para que el cochero emprendiera el viaje hacia Londres.

Íbamos a llegaremos tarde, eran alrededor de 2 horas de viaje en carreta desde la casa solariega hasta el centro de Londres. Esperaba que no se enojara, su enojo o su mirada de llanto superaba y superan cualquiera de mis barreras. Apoyé mi cara en mis nudillos, un codo contra la ventana del carro y con la mirada hacia el exterior pero en realidad no estaba mirando el paisaje. Mi mente divagaba, había visto este paisaje muchas veces, muchas más desde hacía dos años. Entonces en ese momento me formulé una pregunta "¿Hace cuanto tiempo que esto sucede?"

-Sebastian.

-¿Si mi señorito?

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que esto sucede?

-Hmp, le recomiendo no preguntar eso en presencia de ya sabemos quien, sin embargo, si se está refiriendo a lo que yo pienso, imagino que un poco más de dos años; serán tres años exactos el 26 de agosto- Explicó mi sirviente.

Si, el 26 de agosto no era una fecha normal desde hacía casi tres años. Desde hacía tres años recordar colores, memorizar fechas, desocupar todos los sábados o viernes que pudiera eran obligación, las cosas habían sido diferentes los últimos casi tres años. Tomé los pasajes del bolsillo de mi saco, los observé un poco y me pregunté si le gustaría la sorpresa. Observé mis manos con los boletos, me sumergí en mis recuerdos y antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos cerca. Miré por la ventanilla una vez más, algunas vueltas y estaríamos en frente de la institución. La boca de mi estómago se cerró, los nervios y la emoción se acumularon." ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y esto sigue pasando?" Me pregunté.

Si hubiera llegado temprano hubiera podría ver uniformes verdes por las calles pero era tarde y estaba lloviendo; el día estaba horrible. El carro redujo la velocidad y se detuvo en frente de una gran mansión. El demonio de cabellos azabaches abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él; ahora solo quedaba esperar. Él entraba a la mansión con un paraguas negro cubriendo su cabeza de la lluvia, la sombrilla no era para el hombre de ojos como rubíes, no, era para otra persona. Miré una vez más mis manos con los boletos, entonces los tomé y los guardé una vez más en el bolsillo de mi saco. La puerta de la carreta se abrió dejándome ver una mancha verde que entraba a la carroza y se movió furtivamente hacia mí. Algo suave chocó mis labios, un sabor endemoniadamente dulce y familiar chocó mi boca. El beso fugaz, se terminó como había empezado, podía ver la mirada de mi mayordomo similar a la de un padre que observaba a su hijo en una cita; detestaba que me viera así.

-Llegas tarde-

-Lo siento, estaba ocupado finalizando unos asuntos- Dije mientras acercaba mi mano para apoyarla encima de la más pequeña que se encontraba situada al lado.

Esta mano se alejó, estaba de mal humor, no le agradaba que llegara tarde. Utilicé la misma mano y la acerqué hacia el bolsillo del abrigo, saqué los boletos.

-Lo siento dulzura, pero mírame tengo una sorpresa- Cité tomando su mentón para que voltee.

Ella volteó, unos segundos después de procesar la información, ella tapó su boca con sus delicadas manos e hizo un grito ahogado.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Ciel, esto es hermoso!- Ella exclamó saltando a abrazarme.

-Bueno, supongo que te debía un viaje para visitar a tu familia- Expliqué mientras el carro se ponía en marcha.

El camino se hizo más rápido con (T / N) besándome y abrazándome. Cuando llegamos todos a la mansión, detuve a mi prometida antes de que Sebastian abriera la puerta.

-Quiero decirte que los boletos de viaje a Estados Unidos no son el único regalo de la noche, será una velada llena de sorpresas- Dije esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué más podría ser? Realmente eres un encanto, Ciel- Dijo la muchacha antes de entrar.

Tuvimos una cena más elegante que de costumbre, pero antes de irnos a acostar, cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, le pregunté a la señorita de (P / L) cabellos (P / C) si me acompañaría en una caminata por el jardín del señorío.

-Que extraño que no tengas trabajo hoy, pero para ser honesta, amo que podamos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos- Dijo la joven a mi izquierda.

Ante su comentario solo sonreí y miré hacia otro lado. Acerqué mi mano lentamente a la suya y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Tomamos el primer banco que se encontraba en el jardín, yo me senté con una pierna de cada lado del asiento, mientras que ella se sentó como la Lady que era. No tardó mucho, simplemente moví mi cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante para unir nuestros labios y después ella entrelazó sus brazos en mi cuello para profundizar el contacto, con sus dedos jugando con mi cabello gris. Posé mis manos en su delgada cintura y continuamos con el contacto hasta que necesitamos aire y rompimos el beso.

-(T/ N), hace 3 años que nos comprometieron sin siquiera preguntarnos si era lo que queríamos, sin embargo pudimos superar nuestras diferencias y hoy hace 2 años y 10 meses que te pedí ser la reina de mi tablero de ajedrez. No obstante, eso no es suficiente, los boletos para un viaje donde tus padres viven, no son solamente para que puedas verlos, si no que deseo invitarlos formalmente a nuestra boda. (T / N), ¿quieres sellar completamente el trato que acordamos hace tres años atrás?; en otras palabras; ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?- Cité mientras mis manos sostenían su bello rostro y observaba sus brillantes orbes (O / C)

Las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Ciel, es lo más lindo que me han dicho, por supuesto que acepto- Exclamó la muchacha antes de besarme nuevamente.

Cuando rompimos el contacto una vez más, saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y adentro se situaba el anillo que después coloqué delicadamente un su dedo.

-Ciel, es hermoso-

-Me alegro que te guste, es sólo para usted, my lady-

Ella simplemente me besó y permanecimos abrazados durante un tiempo. Unos cuantos minutos después, la joven que se había quedado dormida en mi hombro, estornudó. Me saqué el saco y se lo di a ella. Entramos a la mansión y subimos las escaleras.

Ya nos encontrábamos acostados, (T / N) ya se había quedado dormida, yo la miré por última vez antes de poner mis manos en su cintura y cerrar los ojos.

Un día después de proponerle casamiento, llegó una carta de la Reina solicitando limpiar las calles de Londres de una señora que se dedicaba a hacer magia negra. Obviamente no le tomé mucha importancia porque, a pesar de que tenía un contrato con un demonio, no creía en la magia o hechizos.

Entonces, con Sebastian, acordamos todo para que mi prometida no se preocupara. Por supuesto, la hermosa muchacha de orbes (O / C) estaba al tanto de mis trabajos para el monarca de Inglaterra, pero después de algunos incidentes, preferí mantenerla al margen para evitar problemas.

Cuando Strafford (T / N) estaba en el colegio, Sebastian y yo nos movimos hasta el lugar. Mey-rin, mi doncella, tenía órdenes de ir a buscar a la señorita de la mansión. Entonces, arribamos al lugar, tenía guardias y era una fábrica asquerosa. Yo preparé mi arma y Sebastian se acercó al lugar y empezó a habilitar la entrada.

Mientras el demonio de ojos rubí se divertía con los guardias, yo me adelanté hasta el estudio de la bruja. Entré sin llamar y allí estaba una señora mayor, bastante deteriorada, con una esfera de cristal.

-Le estaba esperando Conde Phantomhive- Dijo la señora.

Yo levanté mi arma y apunté a su cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, de todos modos, levántese de la silla y acompáñeme- Dije con voz autoritaria.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día viven apurados, ¿Por qué mejor no se sienta usted y me deja leerle el futuro? – Menciona la mujer de cabellos negros enrulados.

-¿Leerme el futuro? Por favor, esas son patrañas que nadie con un poco de ciencia creería- Expliqué furioso por el comportamiento de la señora.

-Ah, usted no cree en mi magia, sin embargo un ser tan mágico como una bruja lo sigue y protege como una sombra; a demás puedo ver que la persona más importante para usted es la viva representación de la magia en su estado más puro- Dijo la dama mientras un frío empezó a sentirse en toda la habitación.

Una niebla misteriosa empezó a cubrir mis zapatos en el estudio, la puerta se cerró y la esfera de cristal empezó a poseer sombras que tomaban forma dentro de la misma. Recuerdo que estaba muy sorprendido con los aciertos de la mujer con tan solo mirar aquella esfera. Los gritos de Sebastian por no poder abrir la puerta que parecía cerrada con algún tipo de encantamiento.

- Escúcheme, joven, se ha propuesto una meta que usted desea pronto cumplir y que le demostrará que ya no estará solo nunca más. Sin embargo, el objetivo que usted se ha planteado tendrá muchas piedras en el camino- Citó la anciana.

-¿A qué te refieres con piedras? Sea más específica- Dije sin darme cuenta que ya estaba completamente interesado en las declaraciones de la dama de ojos ámbar.

Ella empezó a mezclar cartas mientras el frío aumentaba más y más en la habitación. Ella sacó una carta que parecía salir de esta y tomar vida propia enfrente de mis ojos. La niebla que cubría mis pies se juntó para empezar a interpretar cada palabra que aquella morocha decía.

-Las cartas no mienten Conde, ellas desean advertirle de tan cruel destino, "Lo que más amas será arrebatado por aquello que más odias. Tus esfuerzos son vano porque las palabras de la verdad no mencionas. Tu ingenio es tu único guía, pero tu envidia lo mantendrá dormido. Mil vueltas darás pero la solución está en el comienzo de tu travesía" – Dijo en verso la dama de orbes amarillos.

Esa frase resonaba en mi mente, procuré no olvidarla, no obstante no había entendido ni la mitad de todo el verso.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?! ¡No me hables en metáforas!- Exclamé furioso, aquella mujer había agotado mi paciencia.

Pero de repente la luz brilló mucho y después todo estaba en penumbras. El frío aumentó demasiado en un solo segundo y después la temperatura volvió a la normalidad. Sebastian pudo romper la puerta y prendió el candelabro con sus poderes demoniacos.

Recuerdo que los dos nos quedamos estáticos en el lugar ante la imagen de lo que había sucedido mientras la luz se había apagado. La señora estaba muerta sobre su silla, sin un rasguño, parecía que la había dado un paro cardiaco.

-Mi señor, ¿Está usted bien?- Preguntó mi mayordomo.

-Sí, eso creo- Respondí casi sin voz.

-¿Qué le dijo aquella extraña dama? ¿Debería escribirlo en el reporte a su majestad?- Cuestionó el hombre de ojos carmín.

La frase de la bruja loca volvió a mi mente como en un estallido.

-No, ella no dijo nada, no hay nada de lo cual escribir a la Reina- Dije mientras negaba con mi cabeza y apuntaba con mi pistola.

Disparé y el sonido se escuchó por toda la fábrica. Sebastian miraba sorprendido la acción, cuestionándose el por qué de mis acciones.

-No hay nada extraño que reportar a su majestad, la mujer simplemente murió de un disparo de mi arma como estaba organizado y previsto; no hay testigos ni damnificados en mis acciones excepto la culpable de los hechos- Mencioné guardando mi revolver.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí al carro a paso rápido, casi corriendo. Tenía que llegar a la mansión cuanto antes, tenía que asegurarme que ella estaba bien y nada malo había pasado. Cuando llegamos a la casa solariega era tarde, ya entrada la madrugada. No les presté atención a los sirvientes, tampoco escuchaba las preguntas de mi mayordomo. Subí de tres en tres los escalones de la escalera principal y me dirigí corriendo a su habitación. Abrí de un solo golpe la puerta del cuarto y observé el panorama. Todo parecía tranquilo, ella estaba durmiendo en la cama y se despertó con mi golpe.

-Ciel, amor, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces vestido a estas horas?- Preguntó la muchacha.

Suavicé mi expresión al notar que ella estaba sana y salva. Me acerqué a su cama de dosel y me saqué los zapatos antes de hacer señas para conseguir un lugar en la gran cama.

-Nada, estaba haciendo trabajo en el estudio, me quedé dormido y tuve una horrible pesadilla; nada más- Mentí mientras me acomodaba en el colchón de plumas, entrelazando mis brazos en su cintura y refregando mi cara contra su pecho.

-¿Seguro que solo fue eso?- Cuestionó la joven de cabellos (P / C).

-Seguro, no te preocupes, tu duerme tranquila-Dije con una sonrisa.

Ella cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño otra vez. Yo intenté conciliar el sueño, sin importarme por la cena ni por estar durmiendo en traje.

Sin embargo, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, recordé la profecía de la morocha.

"Juró que te protegeré, te cuidaré y no dejaré que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado; yo me encargaré con mis propias manos de que esa tonta profecía no se cumpla y de eliminar a cualquiera que desee lo contrario" Pensé antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Hola! ¿Cómo están? :3 Bueno, les traigo una nueva historia bien romántica, muchas gracias para todos los que la leen y, como ya mencioné anteriormente, estoy de vacaciones así que voy a intentar actualizar todas las semanas las dos historias. Si les gustó, puede leer alguna de mis otros fanfics, mañana actualizaré ¿Quién dijo que ser adolescente sería tan difícil?. Además voy a hacer un especial de Navidad :D, como el especial de Halloween pero más dulce porque es navidad. Gracias por leer, por favor dejen un corazón o un comentario, eso me haría muy feliz ^-^ y díganme si les gusto la historia :D<br>Muchas gracias por leer y Bye bye !


End file.
